Yet Another Alphabet of Zuko and Katara
by ShipperForLife11
Summary: 26 words describing Zuko and Katara's relationship.  All the words start with different letters of course.  Enjoy!


A/N: Just something I felt like writing. Enjoy!

Adversary:

They were enemies, yet when they looked into each other's eyes, there was no hate or anger. They had nothing to loathe—they understood each other entirely.

Brandish:

Zuko stepped in front of Katara brandishing his swords. He knew he would do anything and everything to protect her—even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

Commotion:

Zuko silently kissed his wife on her forehead before going to see what his wonderful children were fighting about this time.

Defiance:

As Katara went into the throne room to see the council, she knew that she would do anything and everything so she could be with her beloved.

Ember:

Katara looked into the embers of the fire that Zuko had created earlier. She thought back to all of the nights that they had sat on the beach together, staring into the glowing embers of bonfires and just enjoying each other's company.

Foresight:

Katara had always thought that she was destined to be with Aang because of the prediction Aunt Wu had made. She hadn't realized just how powerful a bender Zuko was until he was moments away from dying.

Grueling:

Their relationship was trying in every possible way. But when the gaang asked them if they regretted it, they would simply state that they would do it a thousand times over again.

Headway:

Katara had always thought Zuko to be amazing from the day they met, but she never thought it possible that they could be romantically involved. That is, until he jumped in front of a lightning bolt to save her. She couldn't help but think that she was finally making some headway.

Illuminate:

Love is brightest in the dark. When Zuko and Katara got stuck in the cave of two lovers, Katara couldn't help but notice that the lights were brighter than the last time she had been in here there with Aang.

Jabber:

Zuko always said he wasn't good with words. Katara didn't notice how bad he actually was with words until he had to get down on one knee and propose.

Kindle:

Zuko and Katara parted ways after the war and didn't see each other until 4 years later. In that instantaneous moment when they met up again, a desire sparked up in them, and it only got better from there.

Luminous:

Zuko looked into Katara's azure eyes and noticed how bright they were. He couldn't help but compare them to the eyes that had haunted him for two long years after the war—Mai's. Katara's were so beautiful and exciting while Mai's were just dull and emotionless.

Monotonous:

Zuko's life had been so dull and routine before he had found Katara. If you asked him today, he would tell you different.

Narrate:

Katara walked into her children's bedroom at night so she could also listen to her husband telling their children stories about the Avatar and his adventures as a child. She had to admit that he was a great story teller.

Obscure:

Katara had trouble figuring out what was going on in Zuko's head the day they reunited. But as the day went on, he opened up more and more, and Katara found that she enjoyed it immensely.

Persistent:

After their still born child, everyone thought it impossible for Zuko to produce an heir. Yet as Katara looked down at her healthy little baby boy, she smiled and knew that persistence always pays off.

Quell:

As Katara was sitting next to Zuko at his uncle's funeral, she put her arm around his shoulder and whispered that it was okay for him to cry. Katara always knew how to loosen him up so that he could feel better.

Repugnant:

When they were engaged, Zuko often wondered why Katara no longer found him repugnant. When he voiced this question to her, he nearly received a slap in the face.

Serenity:

Whenever they were together, there was always serenity—no matter what was happening around them.

Translucent:

At their wedding, Katara stroked Zuko's nearly translucent cheek and then whispered, "I love you" into his ear. Zuko responded by saying, "I love you more" and then kissing her full on the lips.

Unsightly:

Katara touched Zuko's scar for the second time and Zuko cringed. Katara knew that he still thought it was ugly, and she wondered how she could get him to think differently…

Vulnerable:

Zuko had never felt so vulnerable in his life. Whenever she touched him he knew that he was at her mercy and could easily be hurt at any moment—but he trusted her not to let that happen to him.

Wither:

The day they exchanged their wedding vows, they both knew that their growing love for each other would never weather away—it would keep getting stronger until the day they died.

Xanadu:

Zuko took Katara to his mother's garden. Katara knew how much this place meant to him, and she loved that he cared for her enough to show it to her.

Yes:

When Zuko asked Katara if she liked him, he nearly fainted in shock when she said yes.

Zeal:

Zuko and Katara both showed an irrevocable passion throughout their marriage. Whenever dignitaries would come to visit the fire lord they would always comment how beautiful their family was. Zuko and Katara would just share a knowing smile and thank them for the compliment.

A/N: Well? What did ya think? And I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story yet—I've been suffering from writer's block. I hope this sort of makes up for it! Later!


End file.
